


We live in the best of all possible worlds 中译

by shiraki



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraki/pseuds/shiraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我窥见一些残片，关于我们，关于你，隐于茫茫银河与星海中的宇宙，在我因罪孽而得以存在的不朽的传说中我们的残影。有时浮现你的笑容，有时则变为一个散发着你的古龙水味道的人，带着清新柑橘和麝香的木质气息。在交错叠加的多重宇宙中我们一次又一次轻易地身陷残酷的爱情，一条血路，由我们的伴侣的鲜血漆成，暴虐的狂喜被我们的欲望束缚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We live in the best of all possible worlds 中译

**Author's Note:**

> 译者:Shiraki  
> 校对:韶光  
> 译者Notes：  
> 感谢韶光的校对！我居然把cloth眼花成close我真是没救了。还有好多脑抽的地方被韶光指出来啦大感谢！原作非常文艺非常美！第一次读的时候还没读完就被抓住了把持不住要了翻译授权，结果各种事情拖拉到现在才磨磨唧唧的完成，真是抱歉啦！

我想知道是否有一个词,可以描绘那种把将要吞噬你的梦拒之门外的情景。

睡眠于我一直是来之不易的，消沉，焦虑，神经质，泛意识与躁郁的碎片的集合，或者是被我们称之为一切的全部的整体——就像一个用来描述我危机四伏头脑的词语和字句堆砌的废墟。非凡的天资与严重的缺陷并存，这便是人性的难解，人性的慈悲与恶意共生，玷污我的纯粹却使得这依存的纽带难以磨灭。总有那么几天我无法挣脱床的束缚，无法直面深夜无边的黑暗，无法与之搏斗；魔鬼，血肉与骨骼，以它们最为原初的姿态现身，精神分裂的动力学如殉道者，被钉死在映出藏匿于我意识深处的暴戾的幕布上。它们唏嘘我的真名，使我惶恐，使我迷惑，向我展现那一个又一个最癫狂的梦幻中也不曾出现的世界。

你是否能想象到，当你在另一个时光中、另一个宇宙里，闭着眼睛醒来，然而在真实世界里还在睡着，每个夜晚往复如是？

宇宙，时间，空间，一切都在星体运行轨道上，在化学式和物理学定律的引导下交汇，一切都在同一时刻呈现：缓慢燃烧的新星沿着星尘隐秘的通道，从多重宇宙中轻轻踏进这由爱书写的星系蓝图。这些交错的世界孕育在血肉与骨头的子宫中，于深处向外倾泻出一首歌、一首对称原则的赞美诗；几何和比例如同信仰被传道，迎来烈火灼烧的天启，战乱——一个星系的诞生必不可少的形式。一条新的时间轴就此产生，我将在那之上与你再度相遇。被长久遗忘的命运残留的尘埃和碎片将永远盘旋于燃烧的空气中，舞动的微粒将跳着华尔兹穿过天体的舞池，融入那些残缺的瞬间成为难解的永恒。

当我在脑海中，把这些固定模式规划为穹顶下宇宙的令人费解的轨迹时，我从未感到惊异。那是因太过久远而仅存于理念的爱情。因为这些梦境，这些关于多重宇宙的洞见是我重生的赠礼，被刻进了宇宙的建筑的每一扇拱门，时代的每一座殿堂。我们一次又一次地于擦亮时间轴的电光石火坠入爱情，背离原本的轨道，而后一次又一次地随着星际爆发殒灭，人们传颂的是无情的天体运行的法则，被由内而外揭示的造物，被刻进天穹被照亮的真空中，将黑洞植入多重宇宙的核心，企图通过最富于创造性的卑劣计谋胜过对方。

死亡激起一切负疚，重复彼此背叛的爱人的故事在多重宇宙的宏大的蓝图中仅留细小的痕迹。在我的那些梦境中，我得以触动那些时空交织而成的网络。

我窥见一些残片，关于我们，关于你，隐于茫茫银河与星海中的宇宙，在我因罪孽而得以存在的不朽的传说中我们的残影。有时浮现你的笑容，有时则变为一个散发着你的古龙水味道的人，带着清新柑橘和麝香的木质气息。在交错叠加的多重宇宙中我们一次又一次轻易地身陷残酷的爱情，一条血路，由我们的伴侣的鲜血漆成，暴虐的狂喜被我们的欲望束缚。

每个夜晚，每个梦中。

每一个宇宙都在血痕中结出果实，那是我们残酷刻骨的爱情留下的，是我们再一次相爱时吐露的谎言与谰语。对于一些人来说爱的瞬息有如仲夏的雨，不断低落着美景的甘霖和欢乐的魅影；或者有如坠落的流星，寥落而明亮，是在遥远的天际旋舞的蜉蝣；又或者有如日蚀，冰封了一生一次的青春绽放的机会，嗤笑着黑暗的过往。对我来说与你的相爱则有如超新星，充满毁灭性，爆发，携带着生与死的重量落在我肩上。

那感觉令人迷醉——然而致命。

这感受如同得来之不易真理，我想要逃脱地球边界的束缚，去探索生命无尽的长河，被刻板的礼仪和条条框框摆弄重塑的我们的命运，一场不息的轮回的舞蹈。让我向你讲述我的所见，另一种人生，但故事不曾改变，不过是徘徊于炽焰燃烧的未来，双目逐渐暗淡熄灭归于黑暗，一种荒蛮的喜悦，暴戾的激情，它将我们撕碎，使我们离散。

我闭上双眼，坠入梦境。

 

-

 

我并不是艺术家，至少不是众人所公认的那种，不过我依旧在创造艺术。我是一个讲述者，一个作家，写出诗篇和书籍，记述久远的遗失的人生，肌肤之下蛰伏的兽欲之爱，那些残忍到足以将讲述者吞噬的故事将我以血肉和骨头赋形。我是一个记述者，一个讲故事的人，讲述着毫无意义的故事。我笔下的线条和符号记述黑发顺着苍白的面庞滑落，那黑发下全知全能的漆黑双眼在无数个白昼与黑夜将我追逐，迫使我远离街道和城市，远离故土。当我沉醉于荣光，美景与浪漫，我的灵魂赋予笔端陈旧褪色的美以新生，当我将纳西塞斯与阿瑞斯合二为一(3)，裸露出我因毁灭和敌意遍布伤痕的背部，当珠宝华美的锋刃刺入皮肉，我因难以抑制的震颤而发出的嘶喊中仍有热情残存。留给我的我诱神堕落者之名，如同雪白雕像的皮肤上血红的印记。最终我将写下我是如何想向你吐露爱情却将之止于道别的话语。

而故事的核心，其自身穿插于每一个宇宙的所有悲剧与喜乐，苦忧参半的收场是每一本小说的结局。

-

 

我否认：是你用音乐使我濒死的气息变成奴隶，在世俗的堕落纵欲和严峻恪守的理性中得胜。脆弱的弦紧绷，如同珍珠沿着我瘦削的后颈滚落。演奏家绝妙的手指，你，交响乐的天使，是风暴初现于颤动的声带上，在你完美的面庞下深藏。你斟酌于巫术魔咒般的旋律，以前所未有的方式将器乐击碎于其诞生的本源，虚空。我如此着迷，耳畔回荡着描绘天国图景的歌吟，在那里一切遗失的将归来，为了被重拾，为了将死亡吸入，再轻轻呼出重燃的渴望——这始于错误音符的迷恋，渐渐成为最为甜美的二重奏。我聆听你的歌声，我被捕获，这乐声如此美妙，以至于显出了危险的特质。死亡静默蛰伏于每一个角落，伺机伸出它的魔爪攫住我的胸膛，野蛮地将我摇晃，赌咒要在我的灵魂的欲火中，把我与你相拥的权利献祭。殁灭与凝固的伤口从未离开你的道路，罪恶与腐败将永远相随，圣歌中潜藏着的暗之荣光，被鲜血浸染，虚伪而骇人，把世界许诺，却只留下一片尘埃。

你是塞壬，深蓝海洋的造物，是乐曲的拿非利人(1)将我生吞，而我无力筑起堤岸。塞壬能对倾听中的男人做任何事。

 

-

 

即使当我不再是人类，不是自身欲望中心的漩涡，不是我充满非凡艺术和深夜畅谈的领域里的统治者。我固有的天资仍于自身迸发，像块毯子，将我的人性包裹。当我是艺术王国中的女王，我会是一个永不被法律、世俗形态和道德所束缚的女子，我仍是一位艺术家，拥有天赐的才华，手掌和手指在画布上刮擦，以灵魂与鲜血作画直至我的才华之泉枯竭，如此往复。我想要的不止这些，远远不止，我看到你，在梦中，在我的血管中奔流而过，那画面写进我的灵魂、我的骨肉。当我静坐于阳光和煦的清晨，日光照亮这个房间，昏暗，狭窄，布满尘埃。我难以呼吸，无处可逃，意识擦亮火光，咆哮，攫住我驱使我前行。你身披黑暗，隐匿于黑色的暗影，晦暗不明是你的面具。我只能远望，等待，渴望，即使我内心明了你永远不会允许我触及你。血液在掌心汇集，渗入指缝，我将以心灵描绘你，去勾勒你完美的鼻梁，高耸的颧骨和漆黑的眼眸——黑暗更胜于我的灵魂，胜于我内心的深渊和你堆砌而出的笑容中百倍的残酷千倍的狡黠。当我静坐于秋日的阳光下，赤裸，仅披着纯白的衣衫，蓬起的袖口染满斑斓的秋的颜色。当光芒照耀在我褐色的发丝，在我艰难呼吸的大气与光谱的色彩间游戏，我所能做的仅是描绘，以荣耀，渴望和狂热的思想。

我并非你或任何人所有，你也不是我的所有物，毕竟，你我间从未有誓言将我们熔铸。

 

-

 

在早已被遗忘的时间里灵巧的指尖，在淤肿的伤口边舞蹈，手中的手术刀精确而无情。你是外科医生，曾在杰出的学院里研习多年，对你的领域了如指掌；富有成就的年轻人，院长的后辈，你拥有被神祝赐的双手，移动、转化、塑造、治愈。当我请求你展现你受到的神启，你将以静脉精妙的纹理予以回应。我们在高中相识，我们这样配合：你是生灵的救赎，而我是死亡的信使，人性将永无法填补我的空虚，这只不过是一场精神病患者的庭审。我们深陷渴望和迷恋华美的囚笼，人们对我们窃窃私语，那语调满溢着谨慎的轻蔑。你知道我是个麻烦，在这个世界里我曾努力过，但我永远只能做羊群中的黑羊，让地下世界记住了我的名字，甚至触动了更深的罪恶。它们在我的脚下蠢蠢欲动，我的灵魂受诅咒，被黑暗扭曲，我注视着你，仿佛你是面镜子，我无法认同你的立场。你的唇间咀嚼谎言，拯救爱人、对手和敌人的同时将他们的世界重塑，自诩为超越生与死的神明擢升于世。

我厌倦而迷醉的眼睛仰望你，我于此再一次将你捕获；你从命运中窥见我手腕突兀的伤口，苍白如雕像却依旧有血色残存。

 

-

 

我们都曾是孩子，纯真懵懂如斯，你的黑发卷曲如同冠冕，贞洁于神性的光辉破碎四散中泯灭，洁白的海岸与港湾回荡着我们的心跳共鸣的鼓点。我依稀记得我们堆过的沙堡，与潮水追逐奔跑。我记得飞溅的水花，嘴唇上盐的味道，拨乱我头发的微风，携带着轻盈如同梦幻的光点和笑声落在我肩上。

你的嗓音如此动人，即便你还是孩子。

 

-

 

一把钥匙，一分为二，没有了另一半它将形同装饰，毫无用处。它将迷惘的持有者引向难解的奥秘。我因天赋的命运取得其一，而后将另一半从你身边夺去，一个同样光与影交织而成的人，疯狂却兼具无与伦比的智慧，与神性紧密相连的异兽，我打开灾难之匣，释放我终其一生不断逃离的深渊。你，一位行走于世人中的贵族，带着天使般的微笑和如蛇蝎冷酷的眼睛，那是掠食者与狩猎者的双眼；权谋于你不过是如沙砾般稍纵即逝的真实与谎言，最为圣洁的爱情于你也不过是意识的一个收尾，屠戮被你以歪曲的手段升华为荣光与信仰我身为带着圣地的旨意降临的远见者，谓之以神圣而非来于神意，缔造渴望以染血的兵刃破开血肉之躯的战争机器。我的目光所及是尸横遍野，你于其中窥见神谕，那仍是不变的两极，天选的勇士，我的爱人。敌人喷薄而出的鲜血是混战中最绮丽的景象，血染的双拳击打着敌人的皮肉，膝盖与粗糙的地面摩擦碰撞，身躯轰然倒地，癫狂的笑容定格，被血液染红。文艺复兴蓬勃发展的年代总是我最爱，充满远见，生生不息，纵使烈火中我们痛苦地死亡，燃烧的痛楚贯彻心肺，我们的思想不会销声匿迹。你所留下的满目疮痍，暴露于源自爱慕与激情纯粹的力量中。

最甜美的罪恶往往血腥不堪，是上帝的禁果为我们所尽数吞食。

 

-

 

你是最为优秀的猎手，你打磨愤怒如同揉捻火药，于乱世中将之与暴乱者血脉中世代积淀的叛乱因子糅合。你左手挥舞可怖的美丽，另一手紧擎利器，口中吐露来自那恨意已取代人性自身的时代的正义之言。我们肩负着本不应我们所承担的身份的使命，在一个又一个世界里穿梭，但谈到我们的作为，名字就变得无关紧要，不过是狩猎者与被逐者，执法者与杀手。我沐浴鲜血，伤痕因意识的残影爬满皮肤，当我撕裂人们的喉咙，毫无羞耻地饮下血液，如同啜饮着更深处的所在，他们匍匐于我的脚下。暗影是我的归宿，于苦涩中自脸庞绽放的假笑被死者的生命和血肉染黑，你送上双唇，于窒息中浅尝，一个令人意乱情迷的引诱。我们保守着各自的秘密，隐没于众人的能力使我们成为彼此最危险的敌手，深藏嗜血欲望的天赋使我们成为顶尖高手。秘密总是与学识，权利，这些对局中的底牌相伴——属于我们二人的牌局。

悲哀，无常与黑暗游走于微妙的边缘，于彼此内心隐秘的深处扎根，蔓延滋长，要经过多久它才会使我们中的一个率先扣动扳机？

 

-

 

作为学者，你一面观赏人之百态，带着冷嘲的娱乐；一面手握喜爱的美酒，全然超脱的谈论着一个空想家的落魄，宗教演说和久远的被遗忘的王国；人类的历史，种族屠杀溃败(并将继续溃败下去)的历史，正义理当嘲笑苟延残喘者历史；一个屠杀的铁证、一道血痕，记录睁大天真双眼的学子试图以柔弱的智慧对抗锋刃闪烁的尖刻和冷漠。我是一个少年，刚刚成年，于你来说如此稚嫩，我以神赋的迅捷思维辩驳，以康德冷静的唯心论和都铎王朝狂热的躁动；我唇间酝酿的激情在你提出的论据前粉碎成片，狂怒地围绕在你的思绪周围，如顽疾不时侵扰。我们的辩论是史诗般直击要害的毁灭，吸引遍及所有院系的无数学子敬畏地沉默，在争论和讥讽横冲直撞、逐渐削弱直至走向另一极端的学术混战中，在一个天才与学者的流血事件中；视线越过疾速的闪影和更为黑暗的秘密——无人能够想象你会以我的肉体填补你内心受损的空洞。

这现实无时不刻不存在着一种痛苦，是一种我们从这游戏中获得的恶质的愉悦，一寸寸被我们自身的天资扭曲。

 

-

 

我是推翻社会秩序的青少年，而社会秩序屡战屡败。文明的脚步试图将我践踏为尘埃，而难以抑制的狂暴使我再度崛起，想要完全地将这个世界投入烈火。当我歌唱这样一代人：抛弃其自身的信仰，转而尖声咆哮着魔鬼的颂歌；一大批追随者，每一个都想把宇宙掌握在自己手心，以皮甲包覆肩膀和胸膛；我的指尖因按压吉他的琴弦渗出血迹，我的歌声中将不再有上帝之名。我以天启四骑士的词语[注：应该是指瘟疫、战争、饥荒和死亡四个词语]串联成歌谣，将我的艺术作品如同触目的枪伤的蚀刻于流血的城池，给予稀薄的文明之光最后一击。是称颂你藏匿于你胸腔下、你坚硬的外壳下的虚空的一曲圣歌、一首赞美诗、一首摇篮曲，是你用漠视填补皮肤表层惨遭蹂躏的伤口的选择，是时刻蓄势待发的战役。你在茫茫人海中紧盯我的身影，视线涣散，视我为疯癫、暴虐与情色之神，使欲念盈满你的血液，浸透灵魂，阿波罗之子(3)，一个指给你毁灭城池的道路的半神。

这一次，是你无法从我身上移开目光，深陷于我凶残却美妙的嗓音。

 

-

 

圣徒永远是上帝的斗士，是投身于上帝圣战的士兵，光洁而致命的锋刃渴望着在杀伐中饮血。你分开无知者的红海[这里原文是：part the red seas of innocents，应为隐喻摩西分开红海]，以鲜血洗礼，行驶上帝之旨意，是神手中的武器，啜饮贞洁之血，剥去美丽生灵的皮肤建起信仰的殿堂。当我的信仰随圣经的失格而破灭，你以真理和圣约的圣血哺育，我贪婪地一饮而尽，疑惑被你的刀锋割除，深深剥离我敏感而脆弱的皮肤，仅留神谕和圣言，因血色而鲜明，溅落在你在战火和血肉之躯之上建筑的圣堂。你是受恩典的先知，上帝的代行者，视黑衣如皮肤，光环如冠冕，暗黑的弥赛亚；而我是抹大拉的马利亚，是犹大，环抱沉重的十字架在你的喉咙上绞紧双手，不断祷告直至声音嘶哑，因你的名封圣，使你的得以完整。

如果世间真有地狱存在，我们将因自己相信爱情可以收放自如的妄念而被烈火灼烧。

 

-

 

自我们降生，乃至孕育之初，我们就曾被警告切勿引燃那多重世界的书页。与知识一并降临的，往往是毁灭与支配的欲望。

世间还存在那么多可能，每个世界的另一个转折，变幻莫测的无尽可能中另一个转机——有时是我率先举起利剑，有时是你扣动扳机。我们的爱情是以核恐怖书写的情话，被嗜血的执念歪曲，是我们终将踏上前往荒芜而令人不安的伟业的迷幻之旅。一个传唱着一个荒谬的天才与神勇武士爱的传说；乌有之乡的战场，我们不曾触及的景象空旷的回响。那远景我们未曾到达，但终将在此重聚。我们在古典时代的希腊，在维多利亚时代的大不列颠，在二十世纪，在更遥远的将来——全无欢愉相伴，我们从未得尝欢乐，不是吗？

而后我们不停奔波，因为世间再无其他，仅剩彼此，向前，交错，就像我们将永远如此运行直到世间一切灰飞烟灭。

 

-

 

今夜我终于得以安眠。我曾彻夜工作和绘画，放任自我迷失于原始的毒液，成为一个骇人的破坏者，一个人类蜕变的怪物，衰老、腐烂、破败、畸形，困惑而徒劳地搜寻那些我所遗失的事物。我是一个悖论，一个在纷扰纠缠的黑暗中寻求和平的战争机器。  
我现在可以醒来了。宇宙已经终结。

 

（如果我就此死去，我的世界将随之分崩离析。我将魂归安息之所。但纵使我死去，你的世界仍将长存不息——它自你而生，与你同在。难道我们的世界不是自我们诞生便彼此割裂吗？）

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> 1.拿非利人：“当人在地上多起来，又生女儿的时候，神的儿子们看见人的女子美貌，就随意挑选，娶来为妻。耶和华说，人既是肉体，我的灵就不永远与他相争；然而他的日子还有一百二十年。6:4 神的儿子们和人的女子交合生子，从那时起地上就有了拿非利人；他们就是上古英武有名的人。”创世记 6:1  
> 2.纳西塞斯即因迷恋自己在水中映出的美貌而死的美少年；阿瑞斯则是宙斯与赫拉的儿子，是战争，嗜血和暴虐的象征。  
> 3.阿波罗有很多儿子，个人认为这里指母亲是人类，为证明自己是阿波罗之子而驾驶太阳车最后灼烧人间带来灾难的法厄同。这与后文提到他身为半神也吻合。
> 
> 校对Notes：  
> 作为一个（不称职的）校对我也想说点什么……这是人生第一次这么认真的翻译呢真开心！虽然非常不专业语文也不好而且可（bi）能（ran）有很多理解不到位的地方和纰漏……然后正文第二段有几句读起来感觉不是很通顺但是不知道怎么改_(:з」∠)_求别嫌弃……


End file.
